1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nightlights and, more particularly, to a nightlight having a support.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Nightlights are typically used to partially illuminate a room or other space, especially when natural light is not available or conventional overhead lighting is not appropriate. A nightlight usually includes an outlet housing having a first end and a second end, a set of outlet housing prongs connected to the first end of the outlet housing, a socket connected to the outlet housing and electrically connected to the set of outlet housing prongs, a bulb received in the socket, and a bulb shade which partially covers the bulb.
The set of outlet housing prongs is generally configured to be received in electrical outlet orifices defined by an electrical outlet positioned flush with a vertical surface, with the outlet housing protruding perpendicularly away from the electrical outlet and vertical surface and parallel to a floor or other surface. In this position, a gravitational force is exerted on the outlet housing. The gravitational force, defined as a product of a mass of the outlet housing and a gravity constant, acts to pull the set of outlet housing prongs out of the electrical outlet orifices. If a socket, bulb, and bulb shade are positioned on the electrical housing between a center of mass of the electrical outlet and the second end of the outlet housing, additional forces act to disengage the set of outlet housing prongs from the electrical outlet orifices.
The forces acting to pull the set of outlet housing prongs out of the electrical outlet orifices are resisted by a restoring force created by friction between the set of outlet housing prongs and the electrical outlet orifices. However, because most electrical outlet orifices are standardized to removably accept a corresponding standardized set of outlet housing prongs, increasing friction between the set of outlet housing prongs and the electrical outlet orifices is not a conventional option. Therefore, to prevent the outlet housing from drooping toward the floor or to prevent the set of outlet housing prongs from becoming disengaged from the electrical outlet orifices, most commercially available nightlights limit the size and mass of the outlet housing, socket, bulb, and the bulb shade and further position the socket, bulb, and bulb shade as close to the vertical surface and electrical outlet as possible. These design considerations help to reduce the gravitational and other forces to values which do not exceed the restoring force. However, the design considerations also limit the types of nightlights which can be produced.
To help solve the problems associated with the prior art, the present invention includes a nightlight generally having an outlet housing, a plurality of outlet housing prongs positioned adjacent to the outlet housing, a socket positioned adjacent to the outlet housing, the socket electrically connected to the plurality of outlet housing prongs, and a bulb shade positioned adjacent to the outlet housing, the bulb shade having a width of approximately one or more inches.
The outlet housing may define a plurality of prong receiving orifices each electrically connected to the plurality of outlet housing prongs and a safety cover may be provided, wherein the safety cover defines a plurality of plugs which are each individually received in a corresponding one of the plurality of prong receiving orifices.
The outlet housing may rotatable with respect to the plurality of outlet housing prongs. A photoelectric eye may be positioned adjacent to the outlet housing and electrically connected to the plurality of outlet housing prongs. The socket may further include a plurality of socket prongs, wherein each of the plurality of socket prongs are each individually received in a corresponding one of the plurality of prong receiving orifices defined by the outlet body. A bulb is preferably electrically connected to the socket, wherein the bulb is completely covered by the bulb shade. Indicia may be formed on the bulb or the bulb shade, and the bulb shade may further define heat dissipation orifices.
A nightlight according to the present invention may also include a support arm, such as a prop or cover, positioned adjacent to the outlet housing. The support arm may define a hollow storage cavity and include a plurality of support arm prongs which are positioned adjacent to the outlet housing or an electrical outlet. The support arm prongs may be electrically connected to the plurality of outlet housing prongs.